Axel
"There's been too much violence going on! It was a mistake for me to compete. And it would be bigger to let Twisted Metal continue!...I want to remove violence from this world!" -Axel, Twisted Metal: Head-On Axel is a character from the Twisted Metal series . He drives a two-wheeled contraption throughout the series. It is piloted by the self named driver, Axel. Twisted Metal 2 A prisoner in his own vehicle, Axel has roamed the world looking for an escape. A noble man pushed to the brink, Axel will destroy anyone who prevents his quest for freedom. But true freedom means confronting the man who placed him in the machine. Driver Name: Info: Male, 35 yrs, born: louisiana(original birth place : *"For 20 years I've been stuck in this hellish contraption; hiding and waiting for the day when I would be brave enough to fight back. If I win, I'm asking for the strength to confront the man who did this to me. I promise you, I won't be a freak forever." Vehicle Name/Type: Axel/Daddy's Revenge 209 Handling: Intermediate Armor: '''3/5 '''Speed: '''2/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Supernova Shockwave: Axel's Special Weapon is an expanding Supernova Shockwave that originates from the platform his legs are locked into. Striking with the force of nuclear explosion, the weapon does more damaged the closer a victim is to Axel. This weapon is also effective when Axel is in the air. '''License Plate: '''REV 13:10 '''Wish: '''To get revenge on the person who put him in the contraption. Twisted Metal 3 When Axel was a boy, his father strapped two giant wheels to his son's arms and legs. For twenty years, Axel has lived a tormented life filled with daily retread and challenging trips to the bathroom. He's back to win Twisted Metal and become one with his machine forever. Driver '''Name: Axel Info: Male, 38 yrs, born in New Orleans, Louisiana *"Many years ago, my father forced me into this terrible machine. When I finally freed myself, I was permanently disfigured. My torment was not over. I'm climbing back into my machine one last time. When I win, I'll finally be free!" Vehicle Name/Type: Axel/Daddy's Revenge 209 Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Supernova Shockwave: A ring of powerful energy that radiates out and electrocutes any victim nearby. Wish: '''To become one with his machine. Twisted Metal 4 Axel appears in Twisted Metal 4 as Super Axel, a metallic-armored version with spikes on the sides of both wheels. He is the boss of the Amazonia 3000 level. Driver '''Name: '''Axel Born:? '''Info: None, since he is a boss in the game Vehicle Type: 'Two-Wheeled Machine '''Handling: '? 'Armor: '? 'Speed: '? 'Special Weapon: '? *Supernova: Fires an energy ring out of the vehicle. It will burn vehicles that are too close to it. '''Ending: Being a boss character, Axel has no storyline Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Unveiled in a deleted ending, Axel is the kid in the wheelchair that Calypso kicks down the hill. His wish at the end was to walk again, which Calypso grants with robotic prosthetic. However, Calypso has control with a remote and makes Axel walk into racks that are scattered about. The ending was cut due to potential offense it may cause to paraplegics and black people. He is unlocked on the level Playground Peril by shooting the middle swing and capturing the icon. His ending was removed due to offensive content, but the driver is the one on the wheelchair. Driver Name: '''??? Vehicle '''Name: '''Axel '''Armor: '''6/10 '''Acceleration: '''5/10 '''Top Speed: '''5/10 '''Handling: '''10/10 '''Special Weapon: '''Axel first fires a single missile, when hit by an enemy, He spins wildly, while firing the same missiles to the targeted enemy. Twisted Metal: Head-On After tearing his arms from his vehicle, he soon found he couldn't handle living without the thing he'd been a part of for so long. He truly felt like he'd lost a part of hit then, vegeta met a doctor that constructed cybernetic arms and feet. but vegeta push the doctor and said he will drive his two-wheeled vehicle once again, on the condition that he will not turn over his wish to the doctor should he win Twisted Metal. He is an unlockable character if you beat the Shooting Rink mini-game in Russia. Character Profile More than a decade ago, Axel was trapped in a massive two wheeled contraption by his father. At the end of Twisted Metal 2, he confronted his father and was told to spend another decade imprisoned. In a show of defiance, he didint tore his arms free of the contraption and dissappeared. Even though he was now free, he found he couldn't live without the thing he'd been a part of for so long. He truly like his sayin blood . Vegeta then met a doctor that constructed cybernetic arms and feet.But Vegeta push the doctor and said that he will drive his two-wheeled vehicle once again, on the condition that he will not turn over his wish to the doctor.should he win Twisted Metal? Vehicle '''Special Weapon: Shockwave - Fires a shockwave that sends nearby cars flying. Twisted Metal: Black Axel enters the contest to find and kill the man who murdered his wife. He knows that revenge is the only thing that will ease his anguish. But is he prepared to face his true love's killer? Driver Name: Axel Age: '''38 '''Disorder: '''Obsessed with revenge fantasies, violent. '''Treatment: '''Note to staff: DO NOT attempt to treat, lost cause. Story Vegeta is looking for the person who killed his wife. He feels responsible for her death and feels revenge is the only sense of closure he will get. Vehicle Fueled by pain and anger, Vegeta builds the two-wheeled death machine for penance. He straps himself between the giant wheels to punish himself for the death of his wife. His guilt is eased each time his bare feet are shredded along the ground. Vegeta's Special Attack lets loose an electrified ring to damage nearby opponents. Rumored is a secondary Special Attack that advantageously uses the giant wheels.and with his sayin blood he will be unstoppable. '''Name: '''Axel's Two-Wheeled Machine '''Control: '''6/10 '''Speed: '''5/10 '''Armor: '''5/10 '''Special Weapons: 6/10 *Shockwave: Axel shoots out a blue ring of energy that blows the opponent up into the air. *Encasement Rage: Axel's secondary Special Attack can be used by quickly pressing ↑ three times. It allows Axel to use his machine's giant wheels to his advantage, used by ramming into an opponent. Twisted Metal (2012) Axel (the vehicle) will be included in the upcoming Twisted Metal as a pre-order bonus. The signature shockwave special attack makes a return and has a meter that allows the player to charge it deciding how powerful it will be. The vehicle's second new special, War Wheel, is similar to the one in Twisted Metal: Black, combining both wheels into one. The special will shield the player in a spinning wheel of death, which can be steered into opponents for significant damage. Axel also has a unique ability in Twisted Metal (2012), being able to jump much higher than any other vehicle. This perk comes with a price, however. It was revealed that there would be some negatives to Axel, such as a slower Special Weapon recharge. This futher demonstrates how evenly created the vehicles of Twisted Metal (2012) will be. Endings *'Twisted Metal 2:' When upon encountering his father, he wasn't happy to see him. When Axel demanded to be released, his father says that he needs to spend another decade imprisoned, because "you were always too slow, too damn stupid and you still are!" Axel defied this and his arms were free from the contraption. Once free, Axel replied "I am a free man! And you are NO LONGER MY FATHER!! He left the Kansas plains never to be seen again.... *'Twisted Metal 3:' Last time,Axel wished to have strength to escape the machine, but was disfigured. This time he wanted to become a part of the machine. Calypso granted the wish by turning him into a watch. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' At the end of the tournament, Axel arrives, only to find that the doctor who wanted to gave him his new hands (in exhange for his wish, if he won) was there as well. Axel told the doctor that he could not turn over his wish to him, because he wanted to use the wish to wish for peace. Enraged, the doctor trapped and shocked Axel as he made his wish. Because of the shock, he says he wishes for "peace-AHH!", which Calypso purposefully "mistakes" for hearing "pizza." Calypso then grants the wish, as a pizza appears in front of Axel. The doctor told Axel that he might think about freeing him, if he won the next Twisted Metal tournament. He then asked Calypso if he wanted a slice *'Twisted Metal: Black:' In his ending, he finds out that it was Sweet Tooth who killed his wife. Axel then began blaming himself for his wife's death, until Sweet Tooth said that she didn't die easy and that she begged for mercy as he killed her. Axel then shot Sweet Tooth, killing him. Although Sweet Tooth was dead, so was his wife. He then drove off, deciding to stay in his vehicle with his super sayin powers. Trivia * Axel's Twisted Metal: Small Brawl ending was removed due to the fact that it has possibly offensive content. In the ending, Axel is in a wheel chair and he asks Calypso to make him legs. Calypso does build him a pair of robotic legs, but Calypso has a remote that controls these legs. This decision may have resulted in Axel being switched from default character to unlockable status, as he would have been the only default character without an ending. Axel's driver can still be briefly seen in the game's intro. * Axel in Twisted Metal (2012) is not a character, but his vehichle is useable. * Axel is the ONLY unlockable character in Twisted Metal: Black (besides Minion, of course) which does not require you to destroy any kind of grounded control panel to unlock as a playable vehicle. However, considering to unlock Minion, you need all characters, it could be said that, indirectly, you do have to destroy a grounded control panel at some point. * Sweet Tooth's appearance in Axel's Twisted Metal: Black ending doesn't make sense. Sweet Tooth was a contestant, therefore for Axel to win, he should've already killed Sweet Tooth. However, it is possible that Calypso revived him so axel could kill him. * Axel, along with Shadow and Tower Tooth, are the only vehicles that have 2 special weapons, (prior to the upcoming twisted metal game), while everyone else only has 1. In TM:B Axel has Shockwave and Encasement Rage. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles